A watercraft, such as a boat, kayak, canoe and dinghy, is usually constructed as a single body which is heavy and long. That makes it impractical to transport the watercraft inside an automobile. That is also the reason why most kayaks or canoes are carried on top of an automobile to be transported. Likewise, it is usually inconvenient for an individual to move a long kayak or canoe over a certain distance. When it comes time to store the watercraft after use, it may be moved to a commodious structure such as a garage or basement where it takes up a good deal of available storage space.
The present invention provides a watercraft that is easier to transport and store.